Sailor Typhoon
Sailor Typhoon Sailor Typhoon is an animated anime that is created by Emblem64 with co-creator, GMoneyLive. Plot The show is about young Sailor saving his parents from the clutches of Amneal. Sailor is 11 years old and ventures with his best friend, Jiji. He lives with his grandfather Nael. They meet many friends and foes like Harpoon and Sphynx. Primary Characters *'Sailor Typhoon: '''He is the main protagonist and the title character of the show. He is 11-12 years old in the first half and becomes 14 in the second half. His best friend is Jiji. The two both have misadventures that lead them into troubles. Sailor is a nice guy at heart and all around. He is easy to fool and is always nice and kind, even with his enemies. His love interest is Harpoon and later girlfriend. His Arch-Enemy is Amneal and his Arch-Rival is Ezmein. '''Special Weapon: Sailor Pole; Twin Sailor Swords; Sailor Locket. First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Jiji Shouwder: '''He is 13 years old and is Sailor's best friend. The two ventures everywhere together and no matter what stay best friends. He has a crush on Tara Phim after they meet in a tavern in season one. His Arch-Rival is Nene from Poultergeist Cinnagog. '''Special Weapon: Shroud Mace. First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Harpoon Moonscone: '''She is 12 years old and has the shortest fuse of the group besides Neon. She has a crush on Sailor and later becomes his girlfriend. She is shown to dislike Tara at first but later excepts her in the group. She use to work at a restaraunt until Sailor saved her from her boss. Her Arch-Rival is Tara.'Special Weapon: Harpoon; Bow Staff. First Appearance: Episode 3.' *'Sphynx Nyram: He is 12-13 years old. He besides Sailor are the most calm and peaceful of the group. He originally was neutral about Sailor because Sailor stood up to the twins. He has a crush on Harpoon until part two to where he grows a crush on a girl called Luna. '''Special Weapon: Power Rings. First Appearance: Episode 7 *'Tara Phim: '''She is 12 years old and seems to be the most quiet of the group unless she is arguing with one of the the others (most notiably, Harpoon). She has a crush Jiji and does not admit that until episode 45. They become a couple after season three. Her Arch-Rival is Harpoon. '''Special Weapon: Pyro Glove. First Appearance: Episode 11' *'Neon: '''He is 13-14 and thinks he has no purpose in the world. He challenged Sailor in the Salute City Tournament. Sailor taught him that he does have a purpose. He later grows to be a trickster and have a small fuse (rivaled with Harpoon's and Tara's sometimes). He gets Sha as a girlfriend later on. '''Special Weapon: Psycho Powers. First Appearance: Episode 13' *'Luna Luna: '''She is 12 years old and is the best friend of Sha. She has a crush on Sphynx and later becomes his girlfriend. She only fights with a Giant Hammer. She is later revealed to be Sailor long lost sister. '''Special Weapon: Giant Hammer. First Appearance: Episode 18' *'Sha: '''She is 13 years old and only fights with a Power Ball. She has a crush on Neon and becomes his girlfriend. She is best friends with Luna and hates anything that is not peaceful. '''Special Weapon: Power Ball. First Appearance: Episode 21' Secondary Characters *'Nael Typhoon: '''He is 65 years old and is the grandfather of Sailor. He is the father of both parents (father in law of Marron). He hates Ezmein and Nene. '''First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Hendle Typhoon: '''He is 38 years old and Sailor's father. The two use to have a strong bond until he was kindapped for Amneal's secret plan. He was married to Marron and hates Ezmein. '''First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Marron Typhoon: '''She is 37 years old and is the mother of Sailor. She is married to Hendle and is the daughter in law of Nael. She seems to like everyone except Amneal. '''First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Mugi Fokura: '''He is an 8 year old boy who dreams of being Sailor when he grows up. His parents are not supporting his idea but they do not want to make him feel sad. Mugi ventures with Sailor during the Salute City Tournament Arc to learn how to become him. In the second half, when he is 10-11, he becomes the new hero of Tailwind Town just like Sailor because Sailor lives in Sole City. '''First Appearance: Episode 12' *'Carbirious: '''He is the mentor/master of Sailor. He taught Sailor how to hone and master his power of the Sailor Pole. He taught him how to strengthen his willpower and how to get him stronger, and faster. He has an on and off appearance style and appears once in a while for some occasional reason. '''First Appearance: Episode 7' *'Mike Tycoon: '''Mike is 10 years old and was originally a foe of Sailor's due to their last name similarities. However, he becomes an ally and the best friend of Mugi. The two then become heroes of Tailwind Town. Villains (Season one) *'Amneal: He is the main antagonist of the show and seems to have a grudge on Sailor's family. His Arch-Enemy is Sailor. He is 15 and 16 in part two. He seems to own a cat and holds half of the Sailor Locket. Sailor owns the other half. His goal is to obtain the other half and rule the world by unleashing demons and zombies to create a new age. '''First Appearance: Episode 1 *'Ezmein: '''He is 13 years old and hates Sailor and all of his friends. His Arch-Rival is Sailor and second is Jiji. He seems to work with Nene near the end of season one. He has a crush on Harpoon. '''First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Nene: '''Nene is 13 years old is the Arch-Rival of Jiji. He also hates Sailor. He has a crush on Tara. He later works with Ezmein during the tournament arc. '''First Appearance: Episode 1' *'Jobi: '''He is 15 years old and use to work with Neon during the Salute City Tournament. He is big and buff. He has a crush on Harpoon and tried kidnapping her, only for Sailor to stop him and rescue her. He is killed by one of Amneal's assassins, Inero. '''First Appearance: Episode 13' *'Inero: '''He is a highered assassin of Amneal's to kill Sailor. Inero killed Jobi once confronting him. He tried killing Sailor a bunch of times until Sailor fought him on top of a building. He was killed eventualy by the Right half of the Sailor Locket. '''First Appearance: Episode 15' *'Aefrio: '''He is another assassin and was trying to kill Sailor. However, he ended up fighting Jiji in the tournament. He was eventually killed by Jiji and tried to blow up with him. Sailor and Sphynx saved Jiji and Jiji won.' First Appearance: Episode 15''' Movie-Only Characters *'Ace: '''Ace is 10 years old in the first film and is the primary supporting character. He makes his first debut in the first movie and is only seen in the movies. Ace originally despised working with Sailor until they grew a trustful bond between one another, by saving one another from the Mech-Robo Monkeys. '''First Appearance: Attack of the Mecha-Robo Monkeys!' *'Son Goku: '''Goku is seen in the show, however, in the movies he is non-canon to the real series. He os a good friend of Sailor's and they seem to have a best friend bond. Sailor virtually is a mixture of Luffy, Naruto and Goku put together. Goku seems to treat Sailor with more repsect than he treats himself. Goku and Sailor both usually have the combination attacks. '''First Appearance: Crossover Universe: Fatality's Demise.' *'Naruto Uzumaki: '''Naruto is another of Sailor's friends. They seem to have a brother bond and can joke around a lot together. However, Sailor Moon or Luffy can get easily annoyed of that at times. Naruto rarely ever gets mad at Sailor and only does when Sailor forgets to do something for him. '''First Appearance: Crossover Universe: Fatality's Demise.' *'Monkey D. Luffy: '''Luffy and Sailor are great friends and seems to have a brotherly/good friendship bond. Luffy gets annoyed of Sailor the quickest but seems to value Sailor more than anybody on the team. Luffy and Sailor usually tagteam when Sailor is trying to get to an upper level that he cannot reach. '''First Appearance: Crossover Universe: Fatality's Demise.' *'Sailor Moon: '''Since Sailor Moon is non-canon to the actual series, this makes all the Sailor Typhoon characters (except Sailor and Ace) not exist in the four movies she appears in. In the crossovers, Sailor Moon is Sailor's love interest and she seems to take a great liking to him as well. She get get pretty angry at him on occasions but seems to heal after he saves her or somebody. They kiss in the end of the second Crossover film. She later on in the third Crossover film becomes his non-canon series girlfriend. '''First Appearance: Crossover Universe: Fatality's Demise.' Secondary Villains (Season one) *'Tal: '''Tal is Harpoon's boss. He is extremely mad at everyone. He confronts Harpoon a lot. He later fights Sailor when Sailor confronts him about his behavior towards Harpoon. He fought Sailor and lost. He becomes one of Sailor's greatest enemies. He later returns in Episode 6, and 9. '''First Appearance: Episode 3' *'Scypher Twins:' The twins are the guardians of Sphynx and seems to treat him like dirt. They were confronted by Sailor who swore to make them pay. After losing to the twins before, he gets trained and acquires the proper training for the Sailor Pole. They were defeated. They later joined the tournament in hopes of defeating Sailor. First Appearance: Episode 7 *'Leotard: '''She is Tara's older sister and already hates Sailor and his friends. After being tricked and captured, Harpoon was forced to fight her. She eventually beat Leotard and Leotard became an ally of there's. '''First Appearance: Episode 11' *'Gonzalea: '''He was another friend of Neon's. He seemed to like both Tara and Harpoon. He hated Sphynx and Jiji. He was trying to kill Sphynx at night once to get the girls until he confronts him and kills him. '''First Appearance: Episode 14' *'General White: '''He is the captain of the Salute City ship and despises Sailor for thinking he is a real sailor. He fights Sailor to see if they will board the boat to go to the city. He loses and seeks revenge. He fights Sailor in the tournament and still loses. He returns in season two as a main enemy. '''First Appearance: Episode 12' Villains (Season Two) *'Amneal' *'Tal' *'General White' *'Emerl Bros' *'Lt. Spike' *'Captain Blood' Secondary Villains (Season Two) *'Ezmein' *'Nene' *'Mike Tycoon' *'Amneal Robot' *'Scypher Twins' Sailor Interactions Jiji Shouwder Jiji and Sailor are best friends. However, their age difference is by 2 years, as Jiji is 13 and Sailor is 11. The two seemed to be friends since the age of 8 and 10. They would venture together on just about anything and try to discover new things everyday. They would have many picnics with Sailor's grnadfather, Nael and he would tell stories of their past. Jiji supports Sailor all the way like against Ezmein or against the Scypher Twins. The two seem to take the same interest in just about anything as well. Jiji along with everyone else supported Sailor during his showdown with Neon. The two take pleasure and proving General White wrong as General White always wants to dispose of them (mostly Sailor). In part two (Season 6), Sailor is 14 and Jiji is 15. The two remain as best friends and still do the things that they 2-3 years ago. They live in Sole City where they share a bunk. By the end of the series, they remain as best friends and they live with one another along with their other friends. Harpoon Moonscone Harpoon started out as a waiter who Sailor stood up for. He fought her boss for her freedom and won. Sailor sees Harpoon as his loe interest and vice versa for Harpoon. She usually is frirendly towards him, especially in major fights Sailor is in. However, whenever he jokes around she can be very cold and evil. She has not been in as many fights as him but she gets more fights in season two and three where she plays more of a role than before. In part two, they have grown to be better friends and soon enough, they become a couple. By then end of the series, they live with the other heroes happily ever after. Sphynx Nyram Sphynx started out liking Sailor's confidence and never give up attitude when facing the Scypher Twins. After beating them, he joins team Tailwind and decides to gets stronger with them. He has a somewhat brotherly bond with Sailor, despite him interacting with Jiji more. The two have on rare occasions argued over Harpoon until they put that aside. They seem to work well together like when facing the Scypher Twins the second time. In part two, Sphynx gets the role of a big brother to Sailor and seems to look out for Sailor and his actions on several occasions. The two seems to like everything the other likes. By the end of the series, both are great friends and live with one another. Tara Phim Tara takes the role as little sister with Sailor (despite her being older). He seems to protect her with his life. However, he does make Jiji jealous when Jiji fails to save her. However, they do not have crushes for another and they like one another as friends. Sailor is quick to defend her whenever an opponent insults her. However, he seems oblivious to when she is mad at him. However, she is almost never mad at him because he has saved her countless times. In part two, they keep this bond they already have and Tara becomes less quiet and independent. By the end of the series, they live with one another. Neon Originally a foe/enemy of Sailor's, Neon's goal was to defeat Sailor in the Salute City Tournament (not caring if he died or not). He said that he lived to become the strongest and that if he defeated Sailor, he would be the strongest in the world. He doubted Sailor and kept a close eye on him. They fought one another in the final round of the tournament. Sailor managed to beat Neon, changing his input on the world. Before beating Neon, Neon considered Sailor as his greatest rival and was Sailor's own personal antagonist. He was the antagonist of the first season but that quickly changed once beaten by Sailor. He joined team Tailwind after Sailor changes his thoughts on the world and making him realize he has a purpose in the world. Neon became a great friend of Sailor but still considered him as a rival. After that, they are great friends and holds a strong friendly rivalry. In Part two, they grow closer and their rivalry lessens but is still strong. By the end of the series, they live with one another and Neon has revealed to have taught him psycho powers. Bio-Histories Sailor Typhoon Sailor Raíz Typhoon is the main protagonist of the anime-manga show, Sailor Tyhpoon. He was first introduced in the first movie of the show, Sailor Typhoon in: Attack of the Mecha-Robo Monkeys. He was a young 7-year old who was living with his mother, father and grandfather. He was at first attacked by them by the evil overlord, Amneal. He was then helped with a neighborhood friend, Ace. The two took down the Mecha-Robo Monkeys. He then comes and lives in a faroff town called Tailwind Town where he lives with his Grandpa and his parents but his parents gets kidnapped when a mysterious villain predicts that Sailor will be the one with the key to beating him. 4 year later and he is 11 years old and has a best friend, Jiji Shouwder 13 year old. They then go on daring adventures man times and seems to value each other equally. They later meet Sailor's main rival, Ezmein. Sailor and Ezmein fights one another in a never ending battle that does not end until episode 3. However, they were forced to work together when they and Jiji were pitted against a giant shark. They saved Tailwind Town and went back to their original ways. The two then later on goes on to finding their female friend, Harpoon at a restaraunt. From there, Sailor gets into a scuffle with her boss, Tal because he was harming Harpoon. He challenged Tal in a fight and the two seemed equally matched until Sailor starts to take over the fight and beats Tal. Harpoon then has a change of attitude towards her boss and quits her job. She, Sailor and Jiji then makes a team and calls it Team Tailwind. They then go traveling around the town. Later on, Sailor and Harpoon tries to help Jiji with his problem with fighting Nene and eventually defeats him. Later on, Sailor is faced against his two biggest rivals, Tal and Ezmein who has returned for revenge. He fights them around and eventually wins after making them both go against each other. He then later makes an appearance in the second movie where upon already recieving the prophecy items, Sailor, Jiji and Harpoon all fight a creation of Amneal's, Havoc. They are aided by Ace and so Ace plans to help stop Havoc. However, Sailor is left to defend and save them when Havoc eats them and Sailor eventually saves them. Fights Won (Season One) *'Sailor vs. Ezmein' *'Sailor vs. Ezmein (2)' *'Sailor & Jiji vs. Giant Shark' *'Sailor vs. Tal' *'Sailor vs. Ezmein (3)' *'Jiji vs. Nene' *'Jiji vs. Nene (2)' *'Sailor vs. Ezmein & Tal' *'Sailor vs. Scypher Twins (2)' *'Sailor & Sphynx vs. Scypher Twins' *'Sailor vs. Tal (2)' *'Sailor vs. Mysterious Man' *'Harpoon vs. Leotard' *'Sailor vs. General White' *'Sailor vs. Jobi' *'Sphynx vs. Gonzalea' *'Sailor vs. Ezmein (4)' *'Jiji vs. Aefrio' *'Sphynx vs. Rio' *'Mugi vs. Gan' *'Sailor vs. Inero' *'Sailor vs. General White (2)' *'Sailor vs. Scypher Twins (3)' *'Sailor vs. Sphynx' *'Sailor vs. Jiji' Fights Won (Season Two) *'Sailor vs. Neon' *'Sailor & Tara & Neon vs. Killer Machine' *'Neon vs. Citizens' *'Sailor vs. Ezmein & Nene' *'Luna & Sha vs. Captain Blood' *'Sailor & Luna & Sha vs. General White' *'Jiji & Harpoon & Sphynx & Neon vs. Emerl Bros' Fights Lose (Season Two) *'Neon vs. General White' Fights Lose (Season One) *'Sailor vs. Scypher Twins' *'Sailor & Jiji & Sphynx vs. Leotard' *'Luna vs. General White' *'Mugi vs. Neon' List of Moves Sailor Typhoon *'Counterattack' *'Typhoon Kick' *'Dynamic Uppercut' *'Penetrate Burst' *'Cyclone Burst' *'Hamayo Thunder' *'Spirit Buster' *'Extraterrestrial Comet' *'Transect Momento' Jiji Shouwder *'Shrouder Punch' *'Furior Pundant' *'Fire Dynamo' Harpoon Moonscone *'Harpoon Shooter Ray' *'Electro-Arrow' Sphynx Nyram *'Void Perimeter' *'Bermuda Cyclone' *'Bermuda Trapzone' *'Photon Void Chamber' Tara Phim *'Lasso Fire' *'Flash Furior' *'Comequian Sphere' Neon *'Mental Physique' *'Psycho Barrier' *'Psycho Cut' *'Oblivio-Mania' *'Astro-Felix' *'Transect Momento' Luna Luna *'Thunder-Fire' *'Cosmic Flare' Sha *'Cross-Bow' Rivals & Foes 'Sailor Typhoon' *'Ezmein' *'Nene' *'Tal' *'Scypher Twins' *'General White' *'Jiji' *'Neon' *'Mike Tycoon' *'Commander Yellow' *'Houdweeni' Movies This is a list of movies over the course of the series. *'Movie #1: Attack of the Robo-Mecha Monkeys!: '''7 years-old Sailor and his family along with all of Rogue Park are being attacked by mecha-robo Monkeys. Sailor (now living in Tailwind Town) must stop the mecha-robo monkeys from destroying Tailwind Town before there's nothing left of it. He gets some help from a boy named Ace. (This movie aired before the series begun, explaining how Sailor and his family arrived in Tailwind Town). *'Movie #2: The Chaos of Havoc: 11 Year-old Sailor Tyhpoon along with his best friend Jiji Shouwder and Harpoon Moonscone to stop Amneal's creation (a giant whale 5%, shark 12%, pig 20%, gorilla 63%), Havoc. Amneal creates Havoc to defeat and devour Sailor Typhoon and retrieve the other half of the Sailor Locket. Sailor must stop Havoc with only his Sailor Pole to help him out. (This movie aired sometime after he Sailor becomes the chosen one and before they met Sphynx). *'Movie #3: The World's Toughest: '''Sailor, Jiji, Harpoon, Sphynx, Luna, Sha, and Neon all encounter a new enemy. This enemy is working the person of Amneal. His name is Dr. Nefario and he long lives the body of Sailor Typhoon so he can possess the Sailor Locket, as he is just a large brain with wires in a robot suit. Sailor and his friends must then stop him, however, Sailor is soon the only one left to triumph against Dr. Nefario. (This movie aired after season one was finished). *'Movie #4 The Fruit of Helix: 'Sailor and co. are all invaded by Nyramus and his galactic gang. They then plant seeds of a fruit that will exterminate the earth like a bomb in 5 hours. Sailor's friends are ultimately defeated by Nyramus' men except Neon who is tied. Nyramus then defeats Neon quickly with two punches. Sailor then must take on Nyramus after making quick work on his men. Sailor must defeat Nyramus in the last final hour before the whole earth is destroyed. (This movie aired sometime before the Notorious Army Arc). *'Movie #5: Lord Dune: 'Sailor, Sphynx, and Tara are all encountered by an unknown force. The force captures their friends and they are left to defend for themselves. However, Tara and Sphynx gets defeated by the leader after defeating the minions. Sailor then engages battle with Lord Dune (his appearance is similar to that of Ezmein and Neon). Sailor then has to kill Lord Dune before his army sends the earth into an inferno-freeze lot. (This movie aired before the seventh season). *'Movie #6: General Black's Revenge: 'After some sparring and beating General White, a mysterious person arrives from across the shores into Tailwind Town. he reveals himself to be the older brother of General White, General Black. He then says he is here to slain Sailor Typhoon for ruining his family honor. After searching for him and defeating almost all of his friends, Sailor and Harpoon comes out of hiding. Sailor confronts General Black with Jiji and the two fight him. However, Jiji is made quick work of and Sailor must defend Tailwind Town from a menace that could destroy mankind. (This movie aired sometime before the end of season nine). P.S. Sailor acquires Super Hamayo Form. *'Movie #7: Bio-Mecha Black's Return: 'Sailor, Harpoon, Jiji, and Tara are asked for to go to Cape Canal. When there, they are fighting clones of Killer Machines and then they encounter a Bio-Mecha General Black. Black then says he survived from being hit from the sun when an asteroid knocked him to a comet that headed to earth. Bio-Mecha Black then seeks revenge on Sailor and tries to send him to the sun. Sailor and Jiji fights him but to no prevail. Sailor then has to use his newly Super Hamayo to triumph against Bio-Mecha Black and hurl him to the sun again before he is first. (This movie aired before the tenth season started). *'Movie #8: The Legendary Super Soldier: 'Sailor and his friends (+ Ace) go to a far-off Giant Island called Nowhere Lands. There, they encounter a man named Pegasus and his son named Bronami. Bronami then fights Sailor after remembering him in pre-K when they were at recess. Pegasus then barely calms him down. However overnight, Pegasus plans to exterminate this island to kill his son. Sailor and his friends then has a final battle with him as he was the prophecy of the Legendary Super Soldier that only lived 1 in a generation. Leading up to, Sailor and his final grudge match against Bronami to settle it all. (This movie aired after the fifteenth season was made). *'Movie #9: The Super Soldier's Revenge: 'Jiji, Tara, Luna, and Sha were playing in the Jetplane until they lose gas and land on "Super Soldier Island." They then encounter Bronami as Bronami looks for Sailor. Harpoon, Neon, Sphynx, and Sailor all goes around the Caveral Islands to find their friends. They eventually finds them and fights Bronami as well. Bronami goes into his Super Soldier form to combat Sailor's Super Hamayo power (gifted from his Sailor Locket). Sailor is losing until he learns the Sailor Locket generates energy for him. He then absorbs a 350,680,900 billionth of the Sailor Locket and uses that to destroy Bronami for good. (This movie aired in the middle of the ninteenth season). *'Movie #10: Curse of Doom: 'Amneal poisons Nael and tells him that he will give him the cure if he gets the Sailor Locket from his grandson. Nael refuses and so Sailor and Mugi has to set out to retrieve it from Amneal. This leads up to a confrontation of the two halves of the Sailor Locket. (This movie aired right before the season premiere of the twenty-second season). *'Movie #11: The Return of the Havoc!: 'Sailor goes on a fishing trip with Jiji, Sphynx, Mugi, Mike and Ace. They all then see a vortex and then they find Havoc is back and badder than ever. Havoc then captures all of them except Sailor, Mugi, Mike, and Ace. Ace then mentions that he remembers Havoc. Havoc then calls upon the Mecha-Robo Monkeys and Sailor and Ace both gets shocked. Now, Sailor and his other background friends has to save Sphynx, Neon, and Jiji by fighting up against some of his greatest movie villains of all time. (This movie aired after the twenty-fourth season). *'Movie #12: Sailor's Dis-adventure: 'Sailor and Jiji has their last few words before both Jiji and the island explodes in two. Sailor then is out in the water and is saved by a foreigner. Sailor then winds up in Insane Town (Russia City), Russia. However, Sailor's friends are also looking for him with the help of Mugi, Ace, and Sailor's family. Finally, they find each other back in Tailwind Town and they encounter all of their movie villains. The soul of Jiji then fused with Sailor's Raikougar and Sailor's own soul. Sailor then opened his demon and went into Super Hamayo. The veil of his demon was Jiji and the two along with everyone else prepares to fight them. Eventually after winning, Sailor and his friends head back to Sole City but the last scene is at the docks where everyone is celebrating and Sailor reminds them that jiji is still with them as he fused with Jiji's soul. Sailor and Harpoon then shares a kiss and everyone is happy and smiling as the series ends. Cross-over Movies These list of movies are non-canon to the series and movies of the series. However, it is apart of the series. *'Special Movie #1: Crossover Universe: Fatality's Demise: 'Sailor enters a mini keep going fight until Goku arrives. Goku then takes Sailor to where Naruto, Luffy, and Sailor Moon are. They all then greet each other until a villain called Mastermind comes and threatens to destroy Tailwind Town. The heroes then decides to thawrt his plans and save Sailor's hometown before Mastermind takes it over. Luffy expresses himself as the Pirate King (owning the One Piece). (This Crossover film aired after movie 11). *'Special Movie #2: Crossover Universe: Two Sailor's Dream: 'Sailor gets bored of playing alone and plays with Ace. Ace then trains with him until he goes with his parents to Salute City and prmoises to return. Sailor then goes to Rumble Island and finds Naruto and Luffy playing tag. Goku is then training by the water and Sailor Moon is sitting alone. Sailor then joins Sailor Moon and the two blush at one another. A magical person named Palroy comes and captures Sailor Moon to be his bride. The others then has to save her. They travel to Unicorn Valley and must stop Palroy before Sailor Moon is his bride and she is doomed to stay with him for eternity. (This Crossover film aired before the 12 movie). *'Special Movie #3: Crossover Universe: The Planet Trade Organization's Revenge: 'Goku explains to Sailor, Luffy, Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Ace that a monster named Frieza once terrorized his world. He then explained that later on he had to fight up against his older brother Cooler. Two ships then land on the Ruins and they all rush to it. Frieza and Cooler then appears out of it with their father, King Cole. They all then seek revenge on Goku. The heroes are all being hunted down by the family until they all hide in the same place and Goku and Sailor both fight Frieza and Cooler together. Naruto, Luffy, and Sailor Moon all fight King Cole together and ultimately kills them, saving the world once again. (This Crossover film aired sometime after the last Crossover film). *'Special Movie #4: Crossover Universe: Jinjurriki Terror: 'Naruto gets tortured by the Nine-Tailed Fox so the other heroes decides to venture inside him (Naruto comes along as well) to stop the Nine-Tailed Fox. They all then fights it around Naruto's Subconscience mind. Ultimately, they are defeated and they decide to work as one whole person (team) and they all eventually defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox by combining all of their strongest attacks to repel the Demon's Mouth Blast. Naruto is then safe and they all eventually just sit talking under the stars. Sailor kisses Sailor Moon again and that concludes the Crossover films. (This Crossover film aired 3 years after the series was complete). Spin-off Series *'Crossover Universe: 'This show stars the characters from the Crossover Universe movie films. This show was put on Terrible Toons' counterpart channel, Toonatown. This show's protagonist was Sailor Typhoon and there were 52 episodes of the show. Sailor's girlfriend remains as Sailor Moon. *'Urban: '''This is the ''Sequel'' to the on-going series, Sailor Typhoon. As Jiji died from the explosion on the Vanishing Island. Jiji and Sailor's soul (along with the Sailor Locket) was fused and so Jiji and Sailor are now one. It has been two years and Zane decides to join team Tailwind as they go on brand new adventures across the seas. However, Sailor has a new crew: Sailor Typhoon, Mugi Fokura, Neon, Zane. Tara, Sha, Luna and Harpoon are all in their own team called, Female Fatals. Sphynx also joins the Scypher Twins in their brand new dojo where they are all the best. Tal, Ezmein, Nene are all shop keepers and helps with items. General White just helps out once in a while. The main antagonist is the Voodoo. Episodes '''Season 25 *Episode 492 - The Destruction of The Vanishing Island *Episode 491 - Homage... Sailor's Final Hour *Episode 490 - Detonator for The Island *Episode 489 - Sailor vs. Jiji, Friends or Rivals? *Episode 488 - The Hunt for Jiji, Sailor's detest! *Episode 487 - Jetplane Pursuit *Episode 486 - Armored Soldier Squadron! *Episode 485 - Legacy of the Notorious Army *Episode 484 - Armory Bombs *Episode 483 - The Vanishing Island! *Episode 482 - Sailor's Love *Episode 481 - The True Regulations of Jiji *Episode 480 - Harmony Restored... Or is It? *Episode 479 - Half-Human Half Mecha, Amneal's Desparate Decision! *Episode 478 - Battle for the Locket, a Demons Showdown *Episode 477 - The Grand Fight Begins! *Episode 476 - The Incredibly Stupid Episode *Episode 475 - The Calling Parents *Episode 474 - Locket Struck! *Episode 473 - The Final Fight Awaits *Episode 472 - Dominate World, The Void! *Episode 471 - The Return of Sailor Moon *Episode 470 - Uptight Arragements! *Episode 469 - Tara vs. General White *Episode 468 - Battle Fight, The Outcast Fight! *Episode 467 - Mixer *Episode 466 - Scarlet Sapphire! *Episode 465 - Legend of Legends *Episode 464 - General White's Timeline! *Episode 463 - Fighting Public Nations *Episode 462 - Distant Beings *Episode 461 - Heart of Fire *Episode 460 - Tal's Nefarious Attack! *Episode 459 - The Indigo Crime *Episode 458 - Sailor Typhoon, Sailor TyMoon! *Episode 457 - The Moon-Sailor *Episode 456 - Crown of Kings *Episode 455 - A Double-Edged Move! *Episode 454 - The Mystic Cave 'Season 24' *Episode 453 - Dynamic Funnel *Episode 452 - Scypher Twins Barrage! Part II *Episode 451 - Scypher Twins Barrage! Part I *Episode 450 - The Tunnel of Light *Episode 449 - Flash-Foward *Episode 448 - There's no General in White *Episode 447 - Sailor's Final Gamble! *Episode 446 - Fishingston *Episode 445 - Ezmein's Morality! *Episode 444 - The Turbo Shift Part II *Episode 443 - The Turbo Shift Part I *Episode 442 - Nene's Last Tide! *Episode 441 - Web of Heroes *Episode 440 - Truthful Statement *Episode 439 - A Demon Fight, Raikougar vs. Nigara! *Episode 438 - The Destiny Knot Part II *Episode 437 - The Destiny Knot Part I *Episode 436 - Double-Teamers, Luna & Tara *Episode 435 - To Harpoon with love! *Episode 434 - The Confrontation of Amneal *Episode 433 - Encounter *Episode 432 - Tal's Fright! *Episode 431 - The Magnet Fortress Part II *Episode 430 - The Magnet Fortress Part I *Episode 429 - The Shadow of Sphynx! *Episode 428 - Devil Ezmein *Episode 427 - The Sage Olympics! *Episode 426 - The Grand Hatchet *Episode 425 - Final Scypher Twins Part II *Episode 424 - Final Scypher Twins Part I *Episode 423 - The Misadventures of Sailor Typhoon! *Episode 422 - Nene's Marvelous Expedition *Episode 421 - Ezmein's Return 'Season 23' *Episode 420 - Constructing Timezone! *Episode 419 - Death Match, Amneal vs. Zane *Episode 418 - Zane's Good Side *Episode 417 - The Vengeance of Amneal *Episode 416 - The Immunity Bound *Episode 415 - Devastation World! *Episode 414 - Invasion of Zane Part IV *Episode 413 - Invasion of Zane Part III *Episode 412 - Invasion of Zane Part II *Episode 411 - Invasion of Zane Part I *Episode 410 - Sailor's Mortal Combat *Episode 409 - The Returning Loser, Mugi vs. Neon! *Episode 408 - Black Thunder *Episode 407 - Maximum 100% *Episode 406 - The Final Rounds Get Complicated *Episode 405 - The 8 Finalist Part II *Episode 404 - The 8 Finalist Part I *Episode 403 - The Preliminary Rounds! *Episode 402 - The Dragon Fly Part II *Episode 401 - The Dragon Fly Part I *Episode 400 - The Titanic Tournament Episode! 'Season 22' *Episode 399 - Neo-Crysis *Episode 398 - Simmer Beach Race! *Episode 397 - The Low Class Sailor *Episode 396 - Galaxy Void, The Universe Antidote *Episode 395 - Shadow Amneal! *Episode 394 - The Meddle Winning Fighter *Episode 393 - Nael's Final Countdown! *Episode 392 - Road Trip *Episode 391 - Death Comes Near *Episode 390 - Raikougar's Ammunition *Episode 389 - Mike Returns! *Episode 388 - The Fight on the Jawbridge Bridge *Episode 387 - Noble Daredevil *Episode 386 - The Empress God! *Episode 385 - Silverwind Town *Episode 384 - Bejeweled! *Episode 383 - The Grand Dictator *Episode 382 - Nine Cocktails of Doom *Episode 381 - President Terrorist Part II *Episode 380 - President Terrorist Part I *Episode 379 - Gradual Conscequences! 'Season 21' *Episode 378 - Double Locket Trouble *Episode 377 - The Book for Guys Part II *Episode 376 - The Guide to Females Part I *Episode 375 - GodPower! *Episode 374 - Tairous' Rampage Part II *Episode 373 - Tairous' Rampage Part I *Episode 372 - Revive, Captain Blood! *Episode 371 - The Ending of Commander Yellow 'Season 20' *Episode 370 - Sailor's Last Stand *Episode 369 - Fight Fire with Water! *Episode 368 - Ancient City Dome Part II *Episode 367 - Ancient City Dome Part I 'Season 19' *Episode 366 - Commander Yellow vs. General White! *Episode 365 - Road of Wild *Episode 364 - Evil Flare *Episode 363 - The Gate Sage Returns! *Episode 362 - The Dragoon King Part III *Episode 361 - The Dragoon King Part II *Episode 360 - The Dragoon King Part I *Episode 359 - The Rival Test *Episode 358 - WarHeads! *Episode 357 - The Hardy Bros *Episode 356 - Enter the Waves *Episode 355 - The Wave Islands *Episode 354 - Shoguku, the Desert Bandit! *Episode 353 - The Blind Bandit *Episode 352 - The Power of Raikougar Part II *Episode 351 - The Power of Raikougar Part I *Episode 350 - The Demon Within! *Episode 349 - Sailing Pins Down *Episode 348 - The Lagoon Thief *Episode 347 - The Child of Prophecy Part IV *Episode 346 - The Child of Prophecy Part III *Episode 345 - The Child of Prophecy Part II *Episode 344 - The Child of Prophecy Part I *Episode 343 - The Shield Beyond! *Episode 342 - Cosmic Energy *Episode 341 - Amneal's Reign! *Episode 340 - The Void World Part II *Episode 339 - The Void World Part I *Episode 338 - Main Heritage! *Episode 337 - The Child Prodigy Part II *Episode 336 - The Child Prodigy Part I *Episode 335 - The Villain known as Amneal! *Episode 334 - Margaret's New Home Part II *Episode 333 - Margaret's New Home Part I *Episode 332 - Thundarr-Bizarre! *Episode 331 - Space Planet 'Season 18' *Episode 330 - Constance! *Episode 329 - Vanishing Act, Ravenish Heroism! *Episode 328 - Banished! *Episode 327 - Grave Cemetary *Episode 326 - Girls Nite Out! Part II *Episode 325 - Girls Nite Out! Part I *Episode 324 - Trapped Like a Fish *Episode 323 - The New Bizarro! *Episode 322 - Mr. Latern *Episode 321 - Tribal Trivia! *Episode 320 - Mugi's Imperfect Chance *Episode 319 - Tsunami Spear! *Episode 318 - Back to the Past *Episode 317 - Amneal's Alternative Part II *Episode 316 - Amneal's Alternative Part I *Episode 315 - Margaret, the Realm Girl *Episode 314 - His Name is Tairous! *Episode 313 - Solar Spazm 'Season 17' *Episode 312 - Final Escape Route! *Episode 311 - Beautiful Tunnel *Episode 310 - The Big Mace vs. Super Tomahawk! *Episode 309 - Hamayo Vital 10x *Episode 308 - Resurrection! *Episode 307 - Lighting Speed *Episode 306 - Fury Attack, General White's Barrage! *Episode 305 - The Last of Commander Yellow *Episode 304 - Toxic Phantasm Part II *Episode 303 - Toxic Phantasm Part I *Episode 302 - Cross Pilots *Episode 301 - General White on the Move! *Episode 300 - Deathmachine Soldier Part II *Episode 299 - Deathmachine Soldier Part I *Episode 298 - Commander Yellow Strikes Back *Episode 297 - Trading Souls *Episode 296 - Knight Face! *Episode 295 - The Millennium Crescent Part II *Episode 294 - The Millennium Crescent Part I *Episode 293 - Cliffhanger! 'Season 16' *Episode 292 - Neon's Rematch, Sailor's old Vow! *Episode 291 - The Scypher Twins' Comback *Episode 290 - The New Commander in Town! *Episode 289 - Dreamboat 'Season 15' *Episode 288 - Age of the Kronos Part III *Episode 287 - Age of the Kronos Part II *Episode 286 - Age of the Kronos Part I *Episode 285 - Resource *Episode 284 - Commander Yellow's Misheivous Return! *Episode 283 - Comet Cometh *Episode 282 - Oblivion Part II *Episode 281 - Oblivion Part I *Episode 280 - Streak-out *Episode 279 - A Nocturnal Nightmare! *Episode 278 - Urban Jungle *Episode 277 - Search Across Time 'Season 14' *Episode 276 - Wing it Sailor, Hamayo Barrage! *Episode 275 - The Lonely Days of Sha Part II *Episode 274 - The Lonely Days of Sha Part I *Episode 273 - Mastermind! *Episode 272 - Amneal's Quantum *Episode 271 - Divine City! *Episode 270 - The Chronicles of Sailor Part III *Episode 269 - The Chronicle of Sailor Part II *Episode 268 - The Chronicles of Sailor Part I *Episode 267 - A Twin Sailor Swords Story *Episode 266 - The Next Top Fighter Part II *Episode 265 - The Next Top Fighter Part I *Episode 264 - Nega Vega *Episode 263 - Saving, General White! *Episode 262 - Bio-Monkeys Part II *Episode 261 - Bio-Monkeys Part I 'Season 13' *Episode 260 - The Lovestone! *Episode 259 - The Last Temptation of Sphynx *Episode 258 - Rage of Amneal! *Episode 257 - Journey in the Sailor Locket Part IV *Episode 256 - Journey in the Sailor Locket Part III *Episode 255 - Journey in the Sailor Locket Part II *Episode 254 - Journey in the Sailor Locket Part I *Episode 253 - The Loss of a Friend! *Episode 252 - Sailor Locket Mayhem *Episode 251 - Doomsday Lotus! *Episode 250 - Master the Vital Power techniques *Episode 249 - Trigoroth, the new teacher! *Episode 248 - The Main Branch *Episode 247 - Jiji's Protest *Episode 246 - Royale Rumble *Episode 245 - Grand Elder Koi! *Episode 244 - Harpoon & Tara vs. Gladiator X Part II *Episode 243 - Harpoon & Tara vs. Gladiator X Part I *Episode 242 - The Selection! *Episode 241 - Tailwind vs. Mirror *Episode 240 - Deathly Nexus Tournament *Episode 239 - Scape of Cod 'Season 12' *Episode 238 - Planet Nexus, Breaking Space! *Episode 237 - An unlikely team-up *Episode 236 - Jailbirds! *Episode 235 - Amneal Fights Alone *Episode 234 - Attack on the Space Cadets! *Episode 233 - Opposing Security *Episode 232 - Amneal's SpaceCade *Episode 231 - Dragon-Age Oblivion! *Episode 230 - Hospitality to the Wise *Episode 229 - Pierced *Episode 228 - Neoram, Neon's Younger Brother! *Episode 227 - The Sailor Pole Strikes Back Part II *Episode 226 - The Sailor Pole Strikes Back Part I *Episode 225 - Battleshield! *Episode 224 - The Partnership, Grasping Stability *Episode 223 - Magic Scypher Twins! *Episode 222 - The End of Lt. Spike *Episode 221 - Sailor and the Secret Jewels! *Episode 220 - The Sailor Locket's True Power *Episode 219 - Praising the Lord *Episode 218 - Confrontation, Old Encounter! *Episode 217 - Amneal enters the Void 'Season 11' *Episode 216 - Back to Home *Episode 215 - The Escalate *Episode 214 - Air Shift *Episode 213 - Enter the Sky Warrior! 'Season 10' *Episode 212 - Felony Fugatives *Episode 211 - Bourne to Fight *Episode 210 - Peacekeepers Part II *Episode 209 - Peacekeepers Part I *Episode 208 - Rejection Spotline *Episode 207 - Man vs. Whale! *Episode 206 - Age of the Jellyfish Part II *Episode 205 - Age of the Jellyfish Part I *Episode 204 - Hollow Trench *Episode 203 - Shark Attack! *Episode 202 - Vortex King *Episode 201 - The Inside Ocean! *Episode 200 - Sailor B.C. Part III *Episode 199 - Sailor B.C. Part II *Episode 198 - Sailor B.C. Part I *Episode 197 - Knight, Nite *Episode 196 - Reign Tyranny *Episode 195 - Legendary Lightningrod! *Episode 194 - Victory Speech *Episode 193 - The Revenge of Metallitron! Part II *Episode 192 - The Revenge of Metallitron! Part I *Episode 191 - Crowned Maskilan *Episode 190 - The Indigo Maneuver *Episode 189 - Tailwind Shore, Nael Runs Wild! 'Season 9' *Episode 188 - The Role of a Hero! *Episode 187 - Psycho Magic *Episode 186 - Dwelling Ruins *Episode 185 - Jiji hatches an idea! *Episode 184 - Dividing the Odds *Episode 183 - Lt. Metallitron *Episode 182 - Enclosure! *Episode 181 - The Noid Void *Episode 180 - The Diplomatic Problem *Episode 179 - Ambush, General White's Counterattack! *Episode 178 - The Patio of H2o *Episode 177 - Spitfire *Episode 176 - Captain Blood's Envy! *Episode 175 - The Arrival of Lt. Spike *Episode 174 - Yellow's Devious Attack *Episode 173 - Route Canal, Steal the Sailor Locket! *Episode 172 - The Revival of Seargent Pink *Episode 171 - Green's Pilot *Episode 170 - Commander Yellow's Dynasty! *Episode 169 - Somwhere over the docks *Episode 168 - The Treasure of Blind Fury *Episode 167 - Hovering Spite, Manipulating Air! *Episode 166 - Terracotta Planet *Episode 165 - Lava Season, Volcanic Adventure! *Episode 164 - Bizarre Cave *Episode 163 - Defying Gravity! *Episode 162 - The Crab King *Episode 161 - Scales Beyond Friendship! *Episode 160 - The Willow Dance, Sphynx's Shy Surprise *Episode 159 - The Nasty Parasite, Great Ape! *Episode 158 - The Art of Spiritual Energy *Episode 157 - Sailor meets Goku! *Episode 156 - Snakes on a Plain *Episode 155 - The Nindo, My Lifeless Motto *Episode 154 - Sailor meets Naruto! *Episode 153 - A Ship, Afar *Episode 152 - Sailor meets Luffy! *Episode 151 - King of Pirates *Episode 150 - The Return of the Notorious Army *Episode 149 - The Utterly Gutsy Sailor! *Episode 148 - Memories of Luna *Episode 147 - Scaling Heaven & Earth *Episode 146 - Zombofied Secrets *Episode 145 - Kape Koi! 'Season 8' *Episode 144 - Rage, Demon-Zombies Appear! *Episode 143 - A Laboratory's Creation *Episode 142 - Final Test, The Chosen One Speaks! *Episode 141 - Sparring in toxic waste *Episode 140 - Lava Coal Sprinting *Episode 139 - Three Trial Test *Episode 138 - Double Trouble! *Episode 137 - Origins *Episode 136 - The Remote Conquest! *Episode 135 - Island of Dreams *Episode 134 - Celebration! *Episode 133 - Sparking Meteor! *Episode 132 - Ooze the Frenzy *Episode 131 - The Path Key *Episode 130 - Typhoon's Plan *Episode 129 - Minus Code Zero! *Episode 128 - The Great Despair *Episode 127 - Lt. Spike vs. Amneal, The Winning Edge! *Episode 126 - The Death Fleet Part II *Episode 125 - The Death Fleet Part I *Episode 124 - Apocalypse! *Episode 123 - Revolutionary King 'Season 7' *Episode 122 - Frozen Wasteland Part IV *Episode 121 - Frozen Wasteland Part III *Episode 120 - Frozen Wasteland Part II *Episode 119 - Frozen Wasteland Part I 'Season 6' *Episode 118 - Guru Sensei *Episode 117 - The Blind Father *Episode 116 - Enter the IceBerg! *Episode 115 - Icicle Spears, Frozen Hope *Episode 114 - Journey to the South Pole! *Episode 113 - Tag Team Duo, Partners in Crime *Episode 112 - Sailor's Misadventure! *Episode 111 - Amneal's True Motives *Episode 110 - Venture Tale *Episode 109 - Garag Ja! Part II *Episode 108 - Garag Ja! Part I *Episode 107 - Mugi's Testament *Episode 106 - Anti-Super-League-of-Sailor *Episode 105 - Conquest, to the World! *Episode 104 - The Evil Beneath Part III *Episode 103 - The Evil Beneath Part II *Episode 102 - The Evil Beneath Part I *Episode 101 - Amneal's Pursuit *Episode 100 - Siege Temple *Episode 99 - The Mask Part II *Episode 98 - The Mask Part I *Episode 97 - The World's Strongest Sailor! *Episode 96 - Darkened Days of Tara *Episode 95 - Gastro-Liquid 'Season 5' *Episode 94 - DNA's Purest Cell! *Episode 93 - The Wooden Creature of Beyond *Episode 92 - Undergrowth! *Episode 91 - Master of Titans Part III *Episode 90 - Master of Titans Part II *Episode 89 - Master of Titans Part I *Episode 88 - Second Robot *Episode 87 - The Evergreen Poison *Episode 86 - Futuretropolis Part II *Episode 85 - Futuretropolis Part I *Episode 84 - The Man with Water Envy *Episode 83 - Never Believe Sailor's Not So! *Episode 82 - Blue Devils *Episode 81 - The Gate Sage Part II *Episode 80 - The Gate Sage Part I *Episode 79 - Super Tomahawk, Yellow's Ambition! *Episode 78 - The Return of Commander Yellow *Episode 77 - White's Shining Eyes! *Episode 76 - An Arching Battle *Episode 75 - Legend of the Orchard Serpent *Episode 74 - Terrorist on this Block *Episode 73 - The Non-Canon Episode! 'Season 4' *Episode 72 - The Extraordinary Power of Sailor Typhoon! *Episode 71 - Neon's Essence *Episode 70 - Flight Test *Episode 69 - Amneal's Game *Episode 68 - Searching Divination *Episode 67 - The Lost Meteorite *Episode 66 - Lunar Eclipse! *Episode 65 - The New Age *Episode 64 - The Locust Lotus *Episode 63 - Journey Inside the Sailor Locket *Episode 62 - Crossing Thunder Part II *Episode 61 - Crossing Thunder Part I *Episode 60 - Evil Con Corpse! *Episode 59 - Road to Devastation *Episode 58 - Future of Sailor! *Episode 57 - The Knight Menace *Episode 56 - Hurricane Muraiyah *Episode 55 - Like Mentor, Like Student! *Episode 54 - Emperor Mane *Episode 53 - Under the Moon *Episode 52 - The Screech Beneath! *Episode 51 - Demon Raft 'Season 3' *Episode 50 - Divide & Conquer *Episode 49 - The Hypnosis Houdweeni *Episode 48 - Final Gear Mechanism *Episode 47 - Beyond Supernatural 'Season 2' *Episode 46 - Sacred Guard *Episode 45 - Regarding Hamayo Thunder! *Episode 44 - Enter the Army *Episode 43 - The Notorious Army! *Episode 42 - Tailwind Napper! *Episode 41 - Super Frontier *Episode 40 - Showdown, General White! *Episode 39 - Battle Dome City *Episode 38 - Canyon of Realms *Episode 37 - The Great Escape *Episode 36 - Dreamscape *Episode 35 - In the Name of Tycoon *Episode 34 - Revenge of the Tal! *Episode 33 - Hear Some Sailor, See Some Sailor *Episode 32 - Amneal's Master Plan *Episode 31 - The Mysterious Power of the Sailor Locket *Episode 30 - The Melancholy of Lt. Spike *Episode 29 - The Not-So-Super Emerl Bros *Episode 28 - General White's Return! *Episode 27 - Gift *Episode 26 - Sailor See, Sailor Do! *Episode 25 - Night of the Killer Machine *Episode 24 - The Last of Neon *Episode 23 - Sailor's Final Breathe 'Season 1' *Episode 22 - A Rivals Fight *Episode 21 - The New League *Episode 20 - The Final of Finals *Episode 19 - Sailorgheddon! *Episode 18 - Sailor's Beach Party *Episode 17 - Mentor of the Wind *Episode 16 - Inero vs. Sailor *Episode 15 - Preliminary Peril *Episode 14 - Salute City Tournament *Episode 13 - Psycho Barrier *Episode 12 - The Revenge of the Sea *Episode 11 - ... In Salute City *Episode 10 - Bonds, Between Friendships! *Episode 09 - Sailor's Metamorphosis *Episode 08 - Sphynx's History *Episode 07 - Twins Attack! *Episode 06 - The Will of Sailor *Episode 05 - My Funny Jiji *Episode 04 - Lord of Sailors *Episode 03 - Siren Harpoon *Episode 02 - Tailwind Town Terror *Episode 01 - Pilot